


I don't care

by YourSassyTeacher



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed got both alchemy and automail arm, Love Confessions, M/M, Roy is the stupid one, background oc, cute and stupid, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourSassyTeacher/pseuds/YourSassyTeacher
Summary: Roy has been pinning for so long that when Ed returns to Central and opens shop the only thing Roy expect is a punch to the face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written really quickly in between classes. No beta reading, and written by an dyslectic. expect the worst!

Roy was in despair.

 

Worst case scenario.

 

For years he had been watching, trying to ignore it, making excuses. He is too young. He is his boss. He just got his brother back. He is traveling and won't be tied town.   
  
Not like anything of that had stopped his eyes from wandering. Roy tried not to think about it. But in the few moments he faced the truth about it, only made him think about it all the more.

 

It had been three years now since the last time he had seen Ed. Three years Ed had been out traveling. Three years Roy had desperately tried to forget about the feelings he had for him. Three years had passed and he thought he had made it. But that was until Havoc told him that the Elric brothers had opened shop in Central, and it all came rushing in like boulders tearing everything apart. The Elric brothers had made base in one of Central's busiest Alchemist streets. And apparently Ed was the one who had decided to settle down and live in the shop. And everything Roy’s heart needed to start pinning all over again was there, only this time, without all the good reasons not to.

 

He didn’t join them when they all went down to visit. Claiming some excuse about paperwork. Hawkeye had held his eyes a second longer than usual to let him know she was on to his shit, but luckily she made no further comment.

 

Roy had dropped by on his own time. and by _dropped by_ he had been peering inside from the shop window to see if he could catch a glimpse of his former state alchemist. Pretending to be interested in all the goods in the shop window, he wasn’t a creep.   
  
Edward seemed to have an employee working for him. A plump girl, with red hair who was sorting through and organizing the books and different items. And as she moved a rather big stable of book he could see him. The owner of the shop. Edward Elric, Alchemist of the people, savior of Amestris, bane of his existence and the lord of his own personal hell.

 

Peering over some ancient looking parchment, all concentration and furrowed brows. Roy could swear he almost saw Edward’s brain suck up the knowledge that was written down. Edward was older, in a way. As if he had grown up, and decided that _aging_ didn’t quite work for him the way he wanted it to so he had dropped it all together. He had lost the stiff harsh edges that used to consume his entire being, far more relaxed as if there was nothing in the world that could sneak up on him anymore. Ed had grown into his skin, and it finally looked like it fit him, metal limbs and all. Edward hadn’t grown any taller, but he didn't look small anymore.

 

After that Roy had escaped the premise.  The street, that whole part of town swearing to never return.

 

Which had lasted for three months. For three months he had avoided the busiest alchemy street in Central, And Edward had already been crowned as the best non military alchemist in the city. And probably would be the best over all if not for Roy himself. Hawkeye was giving him meaningful looks again. How did she always  _know_?

Even Falman had picked up on something. Roy had overheard him ask Jean if Roy and Ed actually hated each other. Jean had denied of’cource and said it had always been pretend, but even he sounded a little unsure.

 

Roy knew he had to go and see Edward sooner or later, especially when he heard Hawkeye and Kain talk about Ed asking about him. Within earshot, and Hawkeye starting the conversation. She always knows.   
  
  
Roy was in despair. On his day off, in the busiest alchemy street in Central. standing outside the most popular one. awaiting his doom inside.

 

He wasn’t sure what would happen, Roy had no idea why Ed would ask about him, but it probably wasn’t anything good.

 

Stepping inside Roy wore his best mask. 55% general, 30% playboy, and 15% smirk. developed and made especially for Edward during Edward’s enlistment. Only Edward wasn’t the one to greet him. The plump girl he had seen earlier hurried up to him, and as he opened his mouth to speak she hushed him with a stern look. “Doctor Ed is working on a new array. And he wants some quiet. Is there anything I can help you with?” She whispered in a low voice.

 

Roy saw his chance to bail. Nobody would blame him for not meeting up with Ed if Ed was too busy to see him.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb. I can leave again.” Roy gave her his most charming smile. “Oh! You must be general Mustang!” She exclaimed, still somehow whispering. What had tipped her off it was him Roy had no idea. “Doctor Ed was saying you might drop by. Though it actually took me some time to figure out who he was talking about. Since he never mentioned you by name.” She had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him further into the shop.   
  
Past rows and rows of book and other curious item, Roy started wondering on how big this shop actually was, it didn't look like it could fit all this from the outside. He saw items he had no idea what was or even worked. Roy had a feeling he could find alchemy from all corners of the world here. Had Roy been a younger man he would have lost himself in this place.

 

“Doctor Ed is in the back room. His brother Doctor Alphonse was here a few days ago with some material from Creta. He left it here for doctor Ed to deal with while he went back to Xing.” She was leading him to an open door.   
  
“Why are you calling him doctor Ed?” Roy managed to ask in between the exposition she was laying on him. “Because he won’t let me call him doctor Elric. Same goes for doctor Alphonse.” She said easily. “And since they got the same title, they both said this was easier.”

 

Roy felt himself getting pushed into a small office. The room was way too small and filled with paper and a lot of  _stuff._

But only one sweep of his eyes told him everything he needed to know. Somehow Edward had managed to crank even more rare items in here than outside in the shop. And he could spot at least 12 different fire hazard.   
  
His eyes stopped, obviously, at the only other living person in the room. Edward was leaning over a desk reading a piece of old parchment, sitting in the perfect position for ruining his back.

 

Which apparently was, according to Roy’s brain, the perfect icebreaker.   
  
“You’re going to ruin back sitting like that.”   
  
And what a marvel to watch, First annoyance, surprise, recognition then anger, and all this from just watching the muscles on Edward’s back move. But when Edward finally moved to look at him, despite the scowl on his face, Edward’s eyes revealed he was happy to see him.

 

“After three years and three months of avoiding me. That is how you greet me?” Edward grinned.   
  
Roy smirked.   
  
“Bastard.”   
  
“I heard you had been asking about me.” Roy was never really the one who started poking what bothered him with a stick, but he needed to know where everything stood. And the way Edward’s eyes narrowed put Roy on edge.

 

“Yeah.” Edward stood up and walked over to him. “Yeah, because you’re a coward and don’t show up yourself.” Edward was no standing right in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes, challenging him. And Roy was sent right back into his personal hell. Edward knew. Edward knew and he was going to confront him about it. Right now. Punch him in the face for every time Roy’s eyes had lingered a little too long on his rear. Tell him exactly where he could put his flimsy daydreams.

 

“Stop it.”  


“I said stop it!”  
  
Two hands, one flesh and one metal grabbed him by the collar, Roy got pulled down expecting his head to hit something hard.   
  
Then lips. Pressed against his own. Far too rough, far too violent, but lips all the same. Edward was kissing him. And he was kissing him like he was trying to prove a point, prove something Roy himself was too stupid to understand.

 

Roy made a broken sort of sound as his fantasies came to life. Roy’s hands lifted, and one found it’s place on Edwards hip curling around it. The other in Edwards hair, pulling out the hair band to bury itself in silken gold. Roy changed the angle slightly, just to make the slide of lips a little softer, just to pull heaven a little closer. Ed made a happy sort of sound as Roy’s fingers tightened in his hair, a sound that sounded a lot like  _I was waiting for this_ and  _About fucking time you bastard._

  
  
When Edward pulled away Roy didn’t know what to say. Edward was still clutching his collar, forcing Roy to have an uncomfortable bend on his neck and back, but if this is what he got Roy never wanted to stand straight again.

 

“Edward... “ He began, because something needed to be said.  
  
“No.” Ed scowled.   
  
“But Ed-”   
  
“I don’t care.”

 

Roy frowned.   
  
“you don’t even know what I was going to say.”   
  
“Don’t need to. It’s probably something stupid like I’m to young, or you too old, or how I used to work for you, or how you don’t wanna tie me down or some bullshit like that. So yeah, stupid. I don’t care.” Edward’s eyes challenged him to prove him wrong.

 

He could. Probably.

 

So Roy kissed him instead. Edward was perfectly right anyway. He just didn’t care.  


End file.
